Our Captain
by MercuryPilgrim
Summary: A series of one shot/drabble things. Why Squad Ten loves their Captain best. Chapter 3. Sometimes, you have to be cruel to be kind.
1. Our Captain is: Colder

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. Anything that you recognise is property of its respective owners. Any relations to persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

_Base/s:_ Bleach

_Title:_ Our Captain

_Summary: _Why the Tenth Squad loves their Captain best. Little drabbley things.

_Music used for inspiration:_ Cold – Crossfade.

_Credit goes to:_ Nomanic, for inspiring me to write this with their great peice 'Out Taicho is Better Than Yours'. Go on, read it. It's snazzy.

* * *

_Our Captain is colder than yours._

The Captains of the thirteen Court guard Squads were meeting in the long hall at Head Captain Yamamotos request.

The post for the vacated third division captaincy had just been filled and they were meeting the new Captain for the first time.

They were talking quietly among themselves when the doors opened and a small seventh seat bowed and exited, leaving the way open for the figure that strode inside.

The woman that entered was a tall, statuesque beauty. Her long brown was elegantly coifed and she walked with confident prideful steps. Triumph and a hint of arrogance were written on her features.

She walked to the empty seat at the table and took her place.

Introductions were made and after the meeting, the Captains, as they usually did, stayed to chat.

Hotaru Kimiko mingled with her fellow Captains. She was not impressed. A right mismatched group they were. No class at all. Except for Captain Byakuya, he politely greeted her and took his leave. Polite yet rude at the same time, she sniffed.

Zaraki was a blood lusting savage, fit for only fighting and nothing more. Of course, he completely agreed and that was what made it unbearable.

Ukitake, in her opinion, was far too nice for his own good. Also the fact that he was sick should have had him removed from his post.

Captain Kyoraku had her immediate dislike. Lazy, with a disregard for the shinigami uniform and he had hit on her already. She resisted the temptation to sneer.

She did however like the Captain of the second division, Soi Fon. A strong, no-nonsense woman like that was to be respected.

She didn't like Unohana either. She respected her for her skill, but the fourth Captain let people walk all over her! She was sure that she could hold her own but...

Komamura she was surprisingly neutral towards. She didn't hold the usual grudges against his gender and respected the way he held himself yet she disliked his boldness and his relaxed attitude.

She despised the twelfth Captain with a passion. Rude, antagonistic and with a low opinion of women. She loathed everything he stood for.

When she was younger, she had been chastised for making judgements too soon. Pushing away many people who would have been her friend had she not disliked them on sight. She had eventually mellowed out, and let one person in particular close to her. Then, she had found he was just as she had thought he was, a lying deceitful bastard. She returned to her former state, believing first impressions were the only ones to make.

She smiled and she talked and she judged. So far, she had counted twelve people she had been introduced to, but where was the thirteenth?

Her question was answered.

"Yo Toshiro! Come talk to our new friend!" Shunsui bellowed across the hall to a small figure who was apparently trying to slip out unnoticed.

She privately agreed with whoever it was, wishing she could do the same.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, as I've told you before." A dry monotone penetrated her ears and she looked for it's owner. She looked down.

A small figure that barely came up to her mid arm, with a shock of white hair was standing in front of her.

The _child_ was wearing a Captains haori. What was he doing, playing dress up?

He bowed shortly to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad ten." He said, his voice clipped.

She looked at the other people around them, wondering if it was a joke. Apparently not.

"Pleasure." She sniffed. Reluctantly she held out her hand. He didn't take it.

She waited and felt how embarrassment colour her cheeks. How _dare_ he!

He must have noticed her anger because he defended himself.

"My apologies. I would take your hand but..." he trailed off, looking uncertain. The other captains watched with interest.

"But what! I assure you, I'm not contagious!" she said sharply.

"C'mon Hitsugaya! Just take her hand, what's wrong with you?" someone asked.

A small frown creased his usually expressionless face.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said and someone else laughed.

She spluttered and her anger grew.

"You can't hurt me boy, I can tell you that!" she deliberately worded it such and was rewarded by a flash of anger in the other's eyes.

"Very well." He said and held out his hand. She took it and a small cry left her mouth.

His skin was so cold it hurt. In a few seconds her hand was numb and then it ached something awful. She cried out, catching the attention of the other Captains.

"What is he doing to her?" one asked incredulously.

"Let go!" she cried. He did so and she clutched her blue hand to her chest. She stared at him. His face was blank.

"I told you. That is why no one will ever touch me." He said. He turned and walked through the silence to the door. He paused. "You should get that frostbite looked at Captain Kimiko." He said before disappearing with a bowed head.

She looked around at the other faces, some were shocked, others sad. Most were angry.

"You shouldn't have called him that." Shunsui said to her quietly as Unohana healed her damaged hand.

"What?" she snapped.

He sighed and looked serious.

"You called him a boy. No matter his looks, Captain Hitsugaya is most certainly not a child." He walked away.

She opened her mouth but couldn't think of anything to say. She closed it again.

Hitsugaya wanted the story to be kept quiet so, naturally, everybody knew.

Shinigami shot him sympathetic looks while the lower ranked and the recruits shot him fearful glances and shied away when he came near.

Such as it was for the ice master.

Then one day, his vice captain burst into his office wrapped head to foot in scarves, gloves and what looked like a balaclava. It was the middle of the summer so the young Captain was understandably confused.

Then she gathered him up into a huge hug. He protested of course, but then realised that he didn't need to hold his reiatsu in anymore. With all the clothing, he couldn't possibly touch her bare skin. With a sigh, he relaxed the spiritual pressure that strained painfully against its prolonged confines. The office iced over, frost coated the floor and walls and his vice captains breath came in puffs of white.

Matsumoto smiled as she felt her Captain stop struggling into her hug. She squeezed him tighter and giggled when he mumbled something about oxygen.

She finally let him go.

He did something that she was sure only happened once a decade or so. He smiled at her.

"Thank you Matsumoto."

End


	2. Stronger

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. Anything that you recognise is property of its respective owners. Any relations to persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

_Base/s:_ Bleach

_Title: _Our Captain

_Summary: _There are three ways to become a Captain of the thirteen Court Guard Squads. 1. Take the Captains test. 2. Be recommended for the position by a minimum of 200 shinigami. 3. Best the former Captain in a duel witnessed by a minimum of 200 shinigami. When ways 1 and 2 fail; a show of force is needed.

_Music used for inspiration:_ I Stand Alone – Godsmack, Next Contestant, Because of You – Nickelback, On My Own, Riot, Gone Forever, Get Out Alive, Pain, Burn, Wake Up – Three Days Grace, Storm – Vanessa Mae, Cold - Crossfade

* * *

_Our Captain is stronger than yours._

_There are three ways to become a Captain of the thirteen Court Guard Squads._

_1. Take the Captains test._

"Request denied." Toshiro Hitsugaya murmured as he perused the document in front of him. Anger stirred inside him. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. He took a deep breath to calm himself, the temperature was creeping below zero.

The official paper he held in his hand, if it could even be called that, was telling him that his request to take the Captains test was denied. Again.

The first time he had applied, they had given him the courtesy of an interview, apparently to determine his personality for themselves. The moment they had seen him it had gone downhill. The panel had spoken slowly to him, as though he was to dim to understand. They had mimed actions he knew full well the meaning of and made constant references to children's things. They hadn't called him back. He trained harder, made himself stronger and put more missions under his belt and tried again. They denied him even an audience this time. Thinking he hadn't enough experience, he trained and went in search of high level Hollows to put in his file. The third time, the letter wasn't even formal. Just a handwritten note scribbled on some paper and shoved through his door.

This time, he had thought only a few days ago, must be it. He had found and defeated a Menos level Hollow. Maybe he had spent a week in Squad four but it went in his file as he had hoped. But it was not to be.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya,_

_In response to your recent application to take the Captains exam, we have to inform you that your request was denied. _

_In light of your repeated attempts to take the exam, we feel as though we must explain why your request was denied. Your file, though mildly impressive, fails to mention your age. We believe that a child cannot handle the responsibilities that a Captain would have to undertake. _

_Seireitei Examinations Board_

That was it. Hitsugaya was positively fuming. So they didn't want him to become a Captain huh? He'd show them. He'd show them all.

So, neatly folding the letter and storing it with the others, Eighth Division third seat Toshiro Hitsugaya planned.

_2. Be recommended for the position by a minimum of 200 shinigami._

"Oh no Shiro-chan, I don't think you'd be a Captain, you're too little!"

"Beat it brat, don't make me laugh."

"You? Remember your place shorty."

"Children shouldn't be allowed to play with sharp objects, let alone be Captains."

"No way. Ohh, is the widdle baby gonna cwy?"

"I don't know who you bribed to get his far but it ain't gonna work no more, got it?"

"You are a kid. Kids don't belong here."

"If you want to do it Toshiro, then you can and you will."

He listened to his grandmother as he sat in her little living room with a cup of tea in his hands.

She shook her wrinkled old head and gave him a twinkling smile.

"I know you Toshiro." She said. "You do what you want to do, no matter what anyone else says. Go for it. Be who _you_ want to be, not who they try and make you."

He looked up at her gently encouraging eyes and gave her a slight smile. His grandmother loved those types of things, she was full of parables and stories and little sayings. He remembered most of them from when he was younger and they came to him every so often.

"Thank you."

"Go on, make me proud."

So he went back to his quarters and considered his third and final option.

_3. Best the former Captain in a duel witnessed by a minimum of 200 shinigami._

He considered his options. He had to fight a Captain and best them. But who?

He barely knew any of the Captains beside Ukitake, who showered him with sweets every time he spotted him. He genuinely liked the older man so he wasn't an option.

At last he settled on Tenth Division Captain Lee Okanawa. He hated the man with a passion. Rarely did Hitsugaya allow himself such emotion, for fear of his power reacting but such a burning revulsion coursed through his veins that he was sure his skin would have actually felt warm to the touch. If anyone were to touch him that is. Okanawa had tried many a time, to thwart any kind of commendation or promotion Hitsugaya might have gotten and went out of his way to belittle and intimidate the younger shinigami.

So, for weeks, Hitsugaya watched his mark. Okanawa trained once a week, on a Thursday and Hitsugaya, whenever he wasn't otherwise engaged, studied his technique. He scrutinised everything about the man. How long it took before he showed signs of tiredness, how powerful his Kido was and his preferred moves. At last he was ready. He decided to approach his mark when, to his own discomfort, there were a lot of people around. This would ensure that as many people as possible would come to watch, if only to hope to see him get soundly beaten.

"Captain Okanawa." He addressed the man formally, complete with a small bow. No use being impolite after all, even if he did loathe him.

The larger man turned and sneered down at him.

"What do you want boy?" he said, as though he had no time for Hitsugaya.

Pushing down his temper, Hitsugaya kept his polite tone. He would bare this, if only for the end result.

"I would like to challenge you to a formal duel." He said firmly.

Silence. Then the room erupted into laughter.

Hitsugaya clenched his fists and focused on the pain of his nails digging in to his skin. Breathing deeply he rode it out.

Okanawa laughed the loudest.

"Oho boy! What kind of joke is this? Y-you're serious! Ahaha, no boy, I haven't got the time to waste on an upstart little brat like you." He said, managing to both sneer and laugh at the same time.

Shinigami were shouting insults at him through their laughter and he fought with himself not to falter.

"Well..." he said, with feigned nonchalance, "If you're afraid then I guess I have to honour your decision."

Okanawas face turned thunderous.

"Why you little shit!" he raised an arm to strike the white haired shinigami but found that it did not connect. Hitsugaya stood as though he hadn't moved.

Okanawa snarled.

"You know Captain Okanawa, violence is strictly prohibited unless in a formal duel. But since you feel as though you can't face me..." Hitsugaya trailed off. Easy as pie. Too easy for a genius.

Okanawas face was puce.

"Fine! I'll pound you into the ground you little brat!" he shouted. The commotion had gotten the attention of a large number of Shinigami who were all whispering to each other. Hitsugaya mentally patted himself on the back, perfect.

"Oh I _am_ glad you accepted. I'll let you have the home advantage too, say, the Tenths training ground? Tomorrow?" he said.

Okanawa gave a humourless, nasty grin.

"Very well. I hope plenty of people are there to see me wipe the floor with you." He said.

Hitsugaya couldn't have been happier. The man had actually _helped_ him by saying that.

He nodded curtly and walked away. He had to prepare.

The printing press in the Seireitei had never worked so hard. The Shinigami working with it were frantically trying to get the news of the duel out before the afternoon issue. Prodigy vs Captain. Now this was going to be a match to watch.

The training ground at the squad ten barracks were packed to bursting. Shinigami from all divisions were squeezed into the area, and from what he could see, Hitsugaya thought there must be over three hundred. Some were perched on overcrowded rooftops, some, those capable of it, had gained higher vantage points.

Captain Soi Fon, who had agreed to referee the match, as she was considered to be neutral, stood in the centre of the area, impassively scanning the crowd.

Then, at exactly eleven in the morning, the first of the combatants strode out.

Okanawa walked with complete confidence, he had a strange sort of swagger, as though he had already won. He waved to the crowd who responded with a huge cheer.

Soi Fon, made another hand signal. Hitsugaya, taking a deep breath and setting his face in stone, strode out to less than thunderous applause. He didn't care. They could boo him if they wanted, and in fact, some did, but all he really cared about at that moment was the man standing tall only a few meters away.

He bowed as he got close. Just low enough to be respectful but not nearly enough to cover up the fact that he had little love for the Captain.

Okanawa jerked his head slightly. The crowd 'ooh'ed. Apparently the older man wouldn't return the respect given to him. Hitsugaya almost bristled at the insult. He didn't. He kept his face impassive and let nothing through his mask.

Soi Fon nodded and gestured for them to stand in their positions. They did so, facing each other, barely a meter from the other. The crowd could feel the tension, palpable in the air. This was a grudge match, pure and simple.

Soi Fon gave another signal and they turned, backs facing each other and walked nine paces each, Toshiro having to widen his steps slightly, and stopped. They turned and slid into well practiced combat positions.

Soi Fon took a couple of steps back and raised her arm.

"Three."

They stared each other in the eye. Okanawa seemed to be engaging in some kind of staring contest. Toshiro blinked freely. Losing an advantage because of dry eyes was very, very stupid.

"Two."

Hitsugaya centred himself. His entire focus was on his opponent. The minute muscle contractions that preceded an attack, the slight rise and fall of his chest that told him his breathing rate, the tightening of the skin across his knuckles as he gripped his zanpakuto and the ebb and flow of his reiatsu.

"One."

He felt a wave of cold rush through his veins as Hyorinmaru gave him silent reassurance. He relaxed his mind but tensed his muscles, ready to go on the defensive as soon as the fight began.

"Begin!"

A sharp stab of adrenaline and they were off. They each sprang at the other, swords raised high.

Neither was using flash step. There was the metallic clang of metal as they hit and then jumped back. Each surprised by the others strength.

They circled each other, the crowd was almost silent, their feet sending clouds of dry dust into the air.

Okanawa made the next move, clearly compensating for having underestimated his opponent, he flash stepped in a zig zag pattern towards Hitsugaya. The crowd drew in an almost theatrical gasp as his strike was blocked with a defensive move of equal speed. They flew at each other again, each using the flash step. To the lower ranked shinigami, their movements were impossible to see. They were both mere blurs and dust trails. The air was filled with the sounds of screeching metal and exertion.

Suddenly, Soi Fon raised her hand towards the shorter combatant.

"First blood, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Sure enough, Okenawa's cheek sported a tiny cut, just deep enough to draw a small trickle of blood.

He slapped a hand to his cheek and when he looked at it, a small smear of red was visible on his hand. His face curled into and angry snarl.

He rushed again, still using flash step. Hitsugaya propelled himself into the air and in a flashy move threw his sword high into the air. The crowd and his opponent allowed their eyes to follow the blades movement as it arced in the air, unable to believe he had done what he had.

Taking advantage of their inattentiveness, Toshiro stretched out a hand and called out,

"_Hadou 31: Shakkahou!" _

Red light thundered from his outstretched palm, impacting on his opponents arm. It was only a graze, but the overpowered kidou ripped a rent in the flesh. Okanawa bellowed his pain and anger.

As soon as the kidou left his hand, Toshiro reached up and grabbed his falling sword, snagging it just as it was about to fall out of his reach. He followed up with a basic combination attack but was sent flying back from a well aimed swing.

Okanawa flash stepped again, only this time, his speed had increased even more. Hitsugaya was forced to parry and dodge, he was steadily forced back to the wall of the temporary battle ground. There was no time to use kidou nor to make an opportunity to do so. He dimly heard the cheering of the crowd of the sound of metal against metal.

Strike, parry, block, dodge, dodge, back, strike, back, dodge, parry, block, dodge, back, _there!_

Feeling rather than seeing the wall behind him. Toshiro parried a strike and lashed out with his foot in a vicious kick. While his opponent doubled over yet didn't abandon his defence, Toshiro spun and narrowly ducked under a swing that would have taken his head off. He felt a stabbing pain that told him he hadn't been as successful as he thought. He planted a foot on the wall and propelled himself up. The small wall run ended when he pushed off hard and flipped backwards over his opponent. At the apex of his jump, he lashed out with the chain at the end of his sword. The sickle shaped blade sliced through the older man's back. It would have cut deeper had he not been already turning to counter Hitsugayas unexpected move.

He landed and without seeing if his move had had the desired effect, he jumped backwards and landed a good few meters away.

He noted that the crowd seemed to in some sort of confused Vs shocked state.

He never took his eyes off his opponent. The man was standing, facing him and was seething. Toshiro could feel where he had been cut, it was deep, he could feel the blood trickling, barely warmer than his cold skin, down his neck and back, whenever he moved it sent excruciating spasms of pain through his body. He breathed and forced himself to ignore the pain.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. There, his opponent's muscles strained and almost in slow motion, Okanawa moved to attack.

Bringing up his chain and blade attached to it, he lashed out with a blindingly fast strike. Okanawa narrowly dodged the scything blade and had to jump to the side, ending in a roll, to avoid it. He barely had time to register his surroundings when the chain was mere inches from him. He dodged again, just barely avoiding the blade aimed for his neck.

He made to dodge the next strike but was a fraction of a second too slow, the chain wrapped around his blade and it was almost wrenched from his grip. They were locked in position.

Toshiro didn't possess the pure physical strength to completely disarm his opponent but Okanawa couldn't break free on the chain wrapped tightly around his zanpakuto. He looked with pure anger, humiliation was writhing in his eyes as he locked gazes with the younger shinigami.

"This has been fun, but I really must finish you. _Sing, Daihibiki!*" _He yelled. His orange reiatsu exploding into visibility.

Toshiros eyes widened as the captain activated his _Shikai_. His blade, once a normal wakizashi, was changing before his eyes. With an ear shattering noise that sounded like a thousand screeching notes assaulting the ears of anyone close enough, the metal began to morph.

The main blade split into two, leaving a space in between. With a last scream from the metal, the blade resembled a large tuning fork. Strings of power rippled and fizzled along its length. A sound, almost not heard by the ears, but by the very being, filled the air. Its notes were harsh and angry, reflecting the mood of its wielder.

Okanawa grinned.

"_Daihibiki_ will rob you of your confidence _boy._" He said.

He let go of the hilt of his sword. Toshiro was shocked. _What the hell?_

The sword fell, as it did, the chain wrapping around it slackened and fell loose. Having just enough time to swing it back and retract it, Hitsugaya jumped back as fast as he could.

Not a moment too soon. As soon as the zanpakuto made the lightest contact with the hardened earth, a tangible wave of sound crashed outwards. It tore up the ground, sending dust and clods of hard earth in a violent ripple.

Hitsugaya leaped into the air to avoid the blast but was caught by the tail end as he descended. He was bodily thrown into the wall of the arena and he distinctly felt something give way in his left arm. His right still clutched the hilt of his sword.

He had no time to think. Okanawa had picked up his fallen sword and thrust it into the earth once again. Another ripple of sonic energy bust from the blade. Hitsugaya, having no wish to be on the receiving end again, propelled himself skyward and narrowly avoided it. The very moment his feet touched the ground he was forced to dodge yet again. He landed on his side in a roll and cried out when the bones in his injured arm grated against each other. He bared his teeth and forced himself to dodge yet again.

They played the game of deadly cat and mouse until Toshiro found an opening. There was almost no end to the waves of sound. His arm was clearly damaged and his head pounded. There was a large gash on his cheek from a stray sliver of rock that had been unearthed by a strike and blood trickled into his eyes from a cut at his hairline.

He studied the pattern of attacks. Okanawa could only attack one wave at a time. Once the sonic wave was unleashed, he didn't seem to be able to fire another until the first one had dissipated. He also had to raise the blade and thrust it into the ground.

He couldn't go on fighting like this. He had to activate his _Shikai_ to even have a remote chance against such a barrage. In the times Okanawa had been training, Toshiro had never seen his _Shikai_. That had him at a disadvantage. However, he was certain that Okanawa hadn't seen _his_ either.

He avoided another strike, looking carefully for his opening.

"C'mon boy! Too difficult for you?" Okanawa laughed as he sent another concussive wave. The crowd cheered.

Hitsugaya dodged, flying higher up into the air than he had before.

He allowed himself a slight smirk to grace his lips. Okanawa saw it and his own grin faded. Hitsugaya raised his blade and called the words that sent a heady buzz of frozen power though his body.

"_Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!_"

His reiatsu exploded in a plume of turquoise. The crowd who had been cheering for Okanawa fell quiet. Many of them chocked on the crushing combined spiritual pressure of the two combatants.

Shafts of pliable ice wrapped around the blade of the ice masters zanpakuto. They spiralled towards the sky that darkened and blotted out the sun. The air became painfully cold to breathe and breaths came in sharp twists of white vapour.

The ground was covered in a thick layer of frost that crept up the walls and coated the roofs around them.

Ice formed from water in the atmosphere grew and took a long serpentine form. Sharp sheets of ice formed scales with razor edges along the body.

Okanawa watched as the ice formed a huge dragons head. Spikes adorned its face and neck and large, lethal looking horns coiled from its icy skull.

Large, spiny wings unfurled and sent showers of sharp ice slivers raining down below. They blotted out what little light remained, sending the arena into a pit of shadow. The creature's eyes opened, showing a brilliant, fathomless red that shone with the will of its wielder.

It opened its mouth and gave a deafening roar. Large needle like teeth protruded from inside the mouth and sent shivers down many a spine.

It fell silent but for the sound of cracking ice and circled its master who hung suspended in the air.

Its eyes roved the crowd before fixing on Okanawa, who was oblivious to the ice crusting his feet and skin.

It stared at him, neither moving to attack for assume a defensive position.

He sent a look in Hitsugayas direction. The young shinigami looked back; face still as blank as a sheet of the ice he controlled.

"Very impressive." Okanawa grudgingly complimented. "But while it may look flashy, I doubt it can stand up to the full power of my _Shikai_!" he ended in a yell, driving his sword into the frozen earth. A monstrous ripple of energy burst forth, far stronger than any before it. It tore the very ground apart, ice and rock and earth were violently torn apart and flung outwards.

At a sign from its master, the ice dragon wrapped its long coils around him. The blast ripped into them, shredding the ice and scales and revealing a huge chunk had been torn out of the dragon. It slowly uncoiled itself to reveal a very much unhurt Hitsugaya. The dragon, to everyone's surprise save its masters, began to reform and soon was whole again.

"That was a free shot," the younger shinigami said. "You won't get another."

Toshiro raised his sword and brought it scything down, the dragon flowed the movement and roared down to meet the Captain. Its mouth opened wide as it crashed into the frosted earth, sending deadly spears of ice ricocheting in all directions.

Okanawa flash stepped out of the way just in time, rolling and ducking to avoid the attack. The acrobatics were tiring him out.

The ice dragon was on him again and he flung himself backwards, his balance wavered and he tipped back, he stretched out his arms and executed a handspring that took him out of the danger zone.

Balancing on the balls of his feet he waited for the next attack, it came not a second later. He brought up Daihibiki and unleashed an aimed attack into the gaping mouth of the dragon.

The two huge forces cancelled each other out just like he had hoped. Unfortunately, when the dragon exploded it send deadly icy shrapnel flying outwards.

One large shard imbedded itself in his left leg, he yelled in pain as his leg gave way under him, sending his crashing to the ground.

His opponent didn't give him time to rest and get his bearings as the reconstructed ice dragon made another sweeping attack.

Okanawa spat out a curse as his leg crumpled as he dodged. He couldn't go on as he was, with his leg out of commission and only using his _Shikai_.

"It's over now boy!" he panted. Hitsugaya had barely enough time to register his words before he yelled,

"_Bankai_!"

There was an explosion of spirit pressure. Two recruits fell into unconsciousness and everyone else fought to keep themselves from shaking.

Okanawas face was a maniacal grin.

A wave of light blasted in a circle from around him, it caused no damage but where it dissipated, massive metal structures pushed up from the ground. Towering at least fifteen meters in height, they threw huge shadows over the arena.

His zanpakuto shrieked and split into two. In each hand he held two identical sword that looked like large tuning forks. One was red and the other white, energy crackled along their length.

"Try this on for size!" he screamed over the noise of the release.

He threw his arms out wide then slammed the two swords together with huge force. A truly colossal shockwave blasted outwards and hit the ring of metal structures. With an ear-splitting noise that rent the air, the wave was bounced back and around the ring. Toshiros eyes widened. Frantically he wrapped himself in a protective cocoon of ice and braced for the impact.

It came not a second later. The wall of sonic force shredded his defence and shook him to his very core. He was thrown bodily into the wall, leaving behind a sizable crater. He coughed up blood. Every bone in his body seemed to be rattled beyond thought. Every joint hurt to move.

He forced his battered body to get up and throw himself ungracefully to the side, avoiding a scything sheet of energy that almost took his arm off.

He straightened and ducked again instantly as the same wave he had just avoided was reflected back at him from one of the posts.

He swore. This was not going well.

He ran and he dodged and he ignored the cheering of the crowd and the comments thrown at him.

He just had to survive. Or everything would be for nothing. Everything he had worked for, everything he had given up. Everything he had sacrificed and everything he had put up with.

Everything.

Another blast hit him, his ice softened the impact but he screamed out loud when it ripped through his injured arm. He slammed into another wall. His vision was going black.

Okanawa stood, tall and proud, looking at him.

"You fought well boy, I'll admit that. But you could never stand up to me. You can't defeat me without a _Bankai_, and we both know you don't have one." He shook his head. "Face it, it's over."

Hitsugaya spat out some blood. No, it wasn't over. Never.

He chuckled, weakly and sent blood spraying from his lips.

Okanawa frowned. "What the hell are you laughing at boy?" he asked angrily. He stared. His opponent was usually so calm. So completely cold and impassive he showed neither happiness nor anger.

Yet here he was, laughing at him.

"You think in such small terms Captain." Hitsugaya spluttered.

"What?" he snapped.

Toshiro hauled himself to his feet, unaware that the watching crowd had fallen silent.

"It's not over." He said, blood staining his lips. "Not yet. I still have one more ace to play."

Okanawa gripped his swords.

"No boy. You're mistaken, you cannot defeat me!"

"You're the one who is wrong. I probably shouldn't," he said quietly, though his words echoed enough for all to hear. "But I think I will enjoy this. _Bankai_."

_End_

_* Daihibiki _means Great Echo, or Sound. It's probably wrong, but I tried.

Want the rest of the fight? If so, I'll probably post it in the next chapter. Depends if people want it or not! So, please tell me if you do.


	3. Better

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. Anything that you recognise is property of its respective owners. Any relations to persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

_Base/s:_ Bleach

_Title: _Our Captain

_Summary: _Sometimes, you have to be cruel to be kind.

_Music used for inspiration:_ I Stand Alone – Godsmack, Next Contestant, Because of You – Nickelback, On My Own, Riot, Gone Forever, Get Out Alive, Pain, Burn, Wake Up – Three Days Grace, Storm – Vanessa Mae, Cold - Crossfade

* * *

_Our Captain is better than yours._

Rangiku Matsumoto hated her Captain. Nothing was ever going to change that, she decided. He would _never_ be a captain in more than name.

Captain Hiroshi had been a good captain while he was still alive. As an older man, and married, he had not ogled her face and body nor tried to coerce her into sleeping with him. He was kind and she respected him above all else.

Then one day the call had come through. Three Menos level Hollows had appeared over a small town in the north of Germany. Her Captain and six others had been assigned to deal with the situation.

'Man the fort until I get back wont you Rangiku? I'll do those papers tomorrow.' Were the last words he said to his lieutenant who so revered him.

Captain Hiroshi never did come back.

She had run things for a few months before the new Captain was assigned. She had almost drowned in work and she had to do it all sober! She shuddered just thinking about it.

Then the new Captain had arrived. She had never met him and feared for how piggish he would be. Rumours filtered through to her and she gradually drew a mental picture in her mind. Child prodigy, graduated in three years instead of the usual seven. Equalled arrogant. By the book = up himself. Cold = unfeeling.

One rumour that had been more like an anecdote told of how, as a lieutenant of Squad Five, he had been the only one to return. Not a scratch on him and all of his team members dead. The report delivered in clipped tones, 'Seventeen hollows destroyed, four casualties. Mission success.' was overheard by a passing shinigami who quickly spread the story. So Toshiro Hitsugayas reputation as a stone cold bastard grew.

When he had arrived at the large square area usually reserved for training, his new squad had been waiting, neatly lined up and standing to attention, for their first glimpse of their new Captain.

Sweeping through the doors was a sight some had almost laughed at. When they had heard 'child prodigy' they didn't think said prodigy would _still_ be a child.

His demeanour however was anything but childish. Clipped and professional, Squad Ten learned to see their leader as a Captain first and a boy second. He expressed little emotion save annoyance and this was usually accompanied by a sharp drop in temperature. Bartenders throughout the Soul Society were filled with regular Squad Ten members bemoaning their fate.

One incident was ingrained into the minds of those in Squad Ten. Two shinigami, both lower ranked, eighteenth and twenty third seats respectively, had had an altercation.

Shouting obscenities at each other and later drawing swords. A capital offense. Before the fight could begin both their blows were stopped by the presence of another blade. This was one shining with a crystal hue, the metal glistening.

When they looked to see the owner of such a unique zanpakuto, they saw their Captain standing, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword and fury in his eyes.

He jerked his sword and both shinigami had their blades were ripped from their grasp. He proceeded to lead them to his office, where he could be heard shouting. Squad Ten was covered in snow that day. The shinigami had exited quickly looking like the devil was on their heels. Captain Hiroshi would have kindly asked what the problem was and done all he could to help while gently chiding them on why violence was not the answer.

Captain Hitsugaya didn't care what the problem was as long as it didn't interfere with the Squad.

If you had a problem it was your job to fix it yourself.

Rangiku hated her Captain more after that.

He called her into his office and she did her best to be as stubborn and unhelpful as possible. He eventually turned to her and demanded to know what her problem was. She replied that it was nothing sir. He said that if this was how she was to all her superiors, it was a wonder she was still a shinigami. She had bristled and snapped that he wasn't her superior, he was a child. She was sure that he almost hit her.

"Get out." He had growled, shaking with anger.

She felt a twinge of guilt and made to apologise. This was a Captain after all.

He had interrupted her apology by yelling at her to get the hell out of his office. She had done so.

She had still felt that little ebb of guilt the next day but she refused to apologise. He had his chance and he told her to get out. Captain Hiroshi would have told her that there was no need for an apology.

The call came through that day. Several high level Hollows spotted over a farm in Italy.

Her Captain had assigned her and four others to the situation. Captain Hiroshi would have come to see them off. Captain Hitsugaya stayed in his office.

The intel was wrong. 'Several' was more like 'too many'. She refused to call her Captain for aid. She could do this herself, no need for the high and mighty Captain Hitsugaya to get his coat dirty.

She had no choice after her first teammate was killed. Choking back grief for the fallen comrade and friend, she called for help. She had expected a contingent of lower ranked shinigami that were only useful as cannon fodder but when she asked how many Soul reapers they planned on sending, their answer surprised her.

"One."

Fighting and being pushed back for another ten minutes while her backup arrived she wondered who they would send. Hopefully Gin would give her a hand.

She missed a blow and braced herself for the pain of the Hollows claws but it never came. What did come was the sensation of burning in her lungs as she breathed in sub zero air. She opened her eyes and almost keeled over with shock. Her comrades were much the same.

He looked back at her from where he was holding off the Hollow claw.

"What are you doing? Don't just stand there idiot!" he snapped.

He disappeared in a Flash Step. He reappeared and paused, in a catlike crouch with his blade steady in his hand as the Hollow bellowed in pain as wounds opened up on its body. It faded into nothingness.

Rangiku stared for a moment as her Captain stood and expertly flicked his blade, cleaning it of blood.

The she had jumped into action with a scowl of annoyance at the insult. Bolstered by the thought of a _Captain_ fighting beside her, even if it was who it was, she fought back.

However, it was not to be. She was forced back to where the other Shinigami were fighting back to back when a large Hollow hit her with its tail.

She turned to see her Captain still going strong, cutting the arm off a large lizard like Hollow before burying his sword in its chest and jumping to another before the first had even hit the ground.

She heard a scream and looked on in horror to see her comrade who was only a second ago fighting beside her, being lifted up by a Hollow and squeezed until his bones broke. Being busy with her own Hollow she yelled for her Captain.

Distracted, he half turned before her was flung to the ground where he left a small crater.

She heard a horrible gurgle from her comrade in the fist of the Hollow before he fell still. She called out his name and struggled against her own foe who held her at bay.

She found an opening and buried her sword up the hilt into the neck of her foe. She was distracted and didn't see the scything bladed tail that swung her way. There was a deafening clang and the horrible screech of metal on metal and she whipped her head to the side to see her friend, her hair bloodied and matted, holding it off with both hands.

She jumped back and he used Flash Step to avoid the heavy tail. The shinigami beside her busied herself with fighting the monster who used it's prehensile tail to slice her cheek.

She turned and ran towards her fallen friend who had been dropped by the Hollow. She could think of nothing but getting to him and saving him, bringing him back to the Soul Society and being safe.

She felt a hand close on her arm and drag her back with a fierce grip. She struggled and clawed and screamed at whoever it was to let her go but the grip didn't slacken.

She turned and saw the familiar white hair and hard eyes of her Captain. There was blood running from a large gash at his hairline and his coat was torn and bloodied. She really didn't care.

"Let me go!" She screamed at him. "I have to save him!"

She struggled again and he grabbed her other arm to stop her from moving.

"No Matsumoto! You can't do anything for him!" He argued back pulling her away.

"I have to save him, let me go you bastard!" she howled.

"He's dead Matsumoto! You can't save him, you can save your other friend and yourself!" he shouted.

She glared, tears bubbling from her eyelids.

How could he just _say_ that? That her friend was dead. Gone. Not coming back. Simple.

She struggled but he held her fast, surprisingly strong for one so small.

"Goddammit Matsumoto, leave him! That's an order!"

She screamed her frustration. She had to save him. She just had to. She didn't take orders from someone who wasn't her captain.

She drove her elbow back with such force she felt her bone send jarring pain along her arm.

She was free. She paid no heed to her captain clutching his stomach and yelling at her to stop.

She fell to her knees at the body of her friend. His face wasn't peaceful, like he was sleeping. He was a mess. From his shoulders downwards was a pulpy mass of flesh and blood and bone. His eyes were open and blood ran from the corner of his mouth.

He was dead. The though struck her suddenly. Why? She was here to save him wasn't she? He shouldn't be dead.

She heard a roar and the hollow with the bladed arm was above her, blotting out the watery grey sunlight. She felt her mouth drop open and her lungs fill with blood scented air.

It roared again and brought its blade jabbing forwards. She closed her eyes. There was a horrible noise. A wet sort of crunch. She cracked open her eyelids.

White. A white coat. Her eyes travelled up. Red. A red coat. Her eyes widened. A thin, bone like substance that came to a vicious edge stuck out of his shoulder.

He turned his head to he could look at her out of the corner of his eye. They were hazy.

"Run. That's an order lieutenant." He rasped.

Before she could say, do or even think anything, a large, bone white fist smashed into him. The Hollow shrieked. She heard him cry out.

But he wasn't down. Not yet. The beast moved its bladed arm, swung it and him to the side where he slid off the appendage and hit the ground with a thud. He rolled and lay still.

Operating on autopilot, she was vaguely aware of her own voice shouting something. She was moving and then the Hollow was dead. She rushed to the heap on the floor and panicked. She touched his shoulder and gave it a shake. He responded by giving a wet, pained cough.

"S-sir?" she asked.

"M'still here." He answered. Trying to pull himself up. "Just a couple of broken ribs s'all." His voice was slurred slightly. He coughed, there was blood. She stared. _Just_ a couple of broken ribs? And being run through.

She offered an arm. He gave her a look, before accepting.

"Sir? Tha-" she started to say before he cut her off.

"Don't thank me yet." He said gruffly. "Thank me when we get back by doing some of that paperwork."

She dared to smile. She had refused to fill out any paperwork save complaint sheets.

He shrugged her off and at her protest, limped his way to a clear area arm clutching his wound. There were no Hollows left. Matsumoto had a thought.

"Where is she?" she asked, panicked.

"Who? Our seventh seat? I sent her back."

She was relieved. She frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

He looked at her like she was stupid.

"Why do you think? I wasn't going to _leave_ her here."

Matsumoto suddenly felt very heavy.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "For everything. I-"

"Matsumoto." He interrupted what was sure to be a long and heartfelt confession. "If we could continue this another time?" he winced and clutched his shoulder.

She nodded, feeling silly and spent a few moments opening an emergency Senkaimon.

"Matsumoto." He said sharply before they were about to step through. He swayed on his feet. She bit her lip. "Don't ever disobey my orders again." He said, his eyes piercing. She drew a shaky breath and nodded.

"Yes Captain."

After all, he was her Captain wasn't he?

* * *

_End_

_Finally. Sorry, the fight scene has to wait. Sorry! I hope you like this..._


End file.
